Version 2006 - Ch 21
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> CAPTAIN ZEZZAZZZZZ Purple Throat Shiss of the 32nd Colony, Captain of the USS Hyperion ________________________________________ The bachelor's home was a below ground building. I found the door to my apartment .It had a bed, a desk a GalNet terminal and a small hygiene cell, that was all but I found it adequate and better than a dorm in any case. I freshened up and changed Uniforms. A slot in the wall outside on the corridor was labeled Laundry and I disposed my worn uniform there. Not tired enough for bed I went over the list, it was handwritten on a note paper with the Academy Logo. The list was ten titles long: The late profession of arms. Armed Forces and society: problems of non human alien integration. Critical incidents of leadership A Firsthand Account of How a graviton storm, More Powerful than the Nul-Nul Fleet, Dealt Death and Destruction to Admiral Brigleys's third Fleet." The Greek and Macedonian Art of War. Introduction to the Concepts of United Stars Navy Leadership. Sun Tzu's Art of War Ult Fighting Doctrine Basic Command guidelines of the United Stars Navy The Seven Voyages of Captain Harvey None of the books seemed to have to do with Helm, but where old tomes. But he wanted me to read them and read them I would. The bachelor's home was part of a sub planetary town complete with amusement and recreation facilities, a few restaurants and shops , the library and a small Terran style park. The library had all the books I wanted and loaded with a stack of musky smelling paper books, no one must to have checked out in decades I returned and almost collided with someone as I entered the Bachelor's home. It was a Shiss! I dropped the books and went instinctive in a fighting stance. The Shiss, a lizard- like species belonged to the enemies of the United Stars. We had fought a series of wars against them and while there was no open war against them at the moment, there wasn't any peace agreement either. To see a Shiss on a military installation was quite unusual, even more so because this being wore a black navy uniform. His voice sounded like high pressured air escaping a small hole." You are surprised to see a Shiss, but it is not necessary to go into fighting stance, Midshipman." Now I saw the Captain striped on his uniform and immediately snapped into attention. "I am sorry Sir!" "No problem. I get that a lot and I am used to it." He stepped a little closer and even helped me gather my books. While he did he looked at the titles. "You picked quite unusual reading material for a Midshipman. From the looks of it you are in your sophomore year at the Academy, right?" "Technically I am still a freshman, Sir. The second year won't start for another month." "What did they teach you about the Shiss so far? I straightened my stance and began to recite what I knew." The Shiss a lizaroid species indigenous to the Balford Strand of the Orion arm in the Upward sector of our galaxy. These four armed, bipedal lizards have wings attached to the primary arm pair but are not capable of flight. They are strictly ruled by a caste system dominated by the White throat caste and ruled by the All-White-Nestling." I took a deep breath and continued:" The Shiss attained Tech level 7 and are mortal enemies of the Nul-Nul. The Shiss and Nul-Nul fight wars for over 2000 years. First Contact with the United Stars was made by…" He raised one of his upper hands. "Well you do know the text book version so it seems." He made a sound that sounded surprisingly like a human sigh." I am a purple Shiss, member of the lowest Caste, but I was born far away from Shiss-shaa the home world on a distant colony planet. Those distant colonies had much more interest in survival than keeping the caste system alive. Once a colony thrives Upper Caste Shiss move in. Expect to give them all the fruits of their labor, serve them like slaves and regain nothing." We did not want to lose what we gained especially those with purple scales had no interest to give up all their freedoms and possessions just because a higher caste prince decided to take it. The outer colonies rebelled and the All-White-Nestling dispatched a punishment fleet to eradicate the 45 colonies. The colonies were warned and their elected leaders approached the United Stars for membership and got full protection from the fleet. A navy fleet fought hard and valiant for us and won. Only one colony was lost. To us colonists that 45th Colony became a symbol of defiance. My mother told me this story when I was a little nestling and I swore I would repay my debt to these aliens who fought so gallantly for our freedom because we could not." "I truly sorry, Sir, it was more a reaction than a conscious thought." "No apologies necessary. I almost sneaked up on you and must have startled you." "Yes Sir a little!" "So what are you doing here if you still have a month of leave? " "I don't really have any other place to go, Sir. So I decided to come here and study to get a head start for my sophomore year." He pointed at the books." What exactly are you studying?" "Those books where recommended to me by Commander Webb, Sir. He wanted me to read them." "Old Webb himself recommended them, I see. I must tell you I read each of them as well. Did you know that those ten books are called the Captains Treasure and that every Captain in this Fleet has read and often memorized each one?" "No Sir. I did not know that!" But I did remember what I had told Webb while still standing in line before the Academy and now I knew he had not forgotten either. He clasped all four hands behind his back. "Why don't you give me your name and service number. I think I might have something for you to do." "Midshipman Eric Olafson. Service Number 1082320-O-5434, Sir!" "Take your books to your apartment and wait there for me!" "Yes Sir!" He left the hallway and went down the street and I went to my room. I promised myself, never to tell any Superior officer again, that I had time on my hands. The worst part was that this was something a Cadet learned in his first week. I needed to learn to keep my mouth shut. It didn't take long, I estimated no more than 30 minutes had passed as the visitor chime sounded and the Shiss Captain stood before my door." Leave those books here and follow me, Midshipman." I had a hard time keeping up with him. He walked briskly on his long muscular legs keeping balance with a long spiked tail. I wondered what this was all about. Finally our march stopped at a Trans Planet Mover Station and entered a car heading for Southern Hemisphere, Adams Port. At least so read the vari-sign above the door. The high speed grav car whisked us away after beeping a confirm signal. He lowered his head and pulled something out of his right pocket." Midshipman Olafson you are herby acting Ensign and assigned until further notice to me." He fixed a real Ensign bar on my collar. I was speechless as he explained: "My Ship the Hyperion is in dock and receives a series of upgrades and that is already going on for a few months, my crew is on leave or temporarily assigned elsewhere." I simply listened while the Trans Planet mover carried us through vacuum pipes. He sat down at one of the vari-seats provided. "A friend of mine in Small Craft Development asked me to take a new Shuttle type for a test flight and I thought you might enjoy that too!" I could not hide my excitement." Yes Sir indeed I would!" The TPM- Capsule came to a smooth stop and we emerged at a typical military star port terminal. Again the Shiss walked purposeful and fast on his large legs and I was almost running to keep up. Through corridors and over Slide ways, concourses and sky bridges we finally reached were he wanted to go, a sign next to it read: Auxiliary Space Craft Development Department. It was an elegant building, reminding me of a giant amphitheatre built into a meteor impact crater. Like giant steps the upper levels retracted further back. There on the top floor, with golden glazed windows looking outside the stark landscape, a pretty mostly humanoid female with cobalt blue hair and light blue skin smiled at us from a floating kidney shaped desk and pointed at a door." Nice to see you again Captain Zezzazzzzz. Commander Larson is in his office." Commander Larson turned out to be a standard human and he grinned and shook one of the Shiss clawed hands." It's good to see you old Lizard." "It is good to see you too, Smooth face!" Zezzazzzzz pointed at me. "I found myself a midshipman and we're ready to take that new toy of yours for a spin." "A Midshipman, uh?" The Commander looked at me." It's your lucky day, Son. That Lizard is probably the best pilot this fleet has, but he decided to float around in his slow steel mountain instead." The Shiss made strange labored sounds and I realized he was laughing." The Hyperion isn't slow old friend and they don't offer you the Captains seat to a Battle ship every day." "I know I am proud of you, but still you are the best small craft expert bar none and I should know I am the second best and I am in charge of small craft development!" Zest put his upper right arm on the Commanders shoulder and explained to me. "Commander Larson and I went to the academy together." Larson's grin became even broader. "The stories I could tell you Son. That Crocodile Face and I we sure did some bad things indeed!" "He is second year we better not put any ideas in his mind. Could get him expelled." Larson surrounded his desk and pushed a sign board over the surface." Sign here Lizard and she's all yours. Berth 234." Zezz pressed one of his thumbs on the pad and said:" You said it's a shuttle right?" "Well that's only what she's called on the non classified papers and technically the thing can be used as a shuttle." "Why do you want me to test it? Something wrong with it?" "No not really it tested out fine so far, but it is still in the Prototype phase, but you know how it is. It is a brand new system and there is always something somewhere just not right. So I thought I let you at it. Besides I like your opinion. Take her out and go to the Barrow System or somewhere and take her to the limits and back and see how she does." "Berth 234, right?" "Berth 234. There is a landing field dedicated IBT, outside right across my office. It will take you right to the hangar." Zezz looked down to me. "Well Mr. Olafson, let's get going. So we have you back reading your books by tomorrow." "Aye Sir!" "Starships are incredibly complex machines as you know." He explained on our way to the IBT." We use them every day and all of us think we know how they work and take them for granted. But if you really think about how much development, how many parts need to work together in perfect harmony to harness and Channel sun like energies, travel faster than light through quasi space and even fight another you stand in awe before something as small as a D12. Don't you?" 'Yes Sir I am fascinated about ships as well, always have. They are not so much a collection of parts or technology. I always thought of them somehow as living beings." We reached the IBT and it was as the Commander said a dedicated unit having only one destination. The IBT delivered us to a deserted corridor with huge black and yellow striped doors on one side in regular intervals of every thousand meters or so. The Corridor seemed endless in both directions. The massive access door bore the number 234. Two Cerberus Robots stood silent guard before the door and did not react as we approached. Nevertheless I knew their sensors were tracking every movement and checking our authorization. Both stepped in a fluid robotic exact motion to the sides and snarled." Access Authority verified." The 20 meter tall and 40 meter wide door made of thick Ultronit sank into the floor. It was a beauty. I estimated it to be perhaps 80 meters long. Two long oversized looking ISAH thrusters on each side of a streamlined hull. The hull had no designation markings and there was no name I could see. Zezz entered it through an open side air lock and I followed. A short hexagonal shaped corridor led through the center of the ships only crew deck from aft to bow. The air smelled of those exciting scent new machines had. A safety airlock in iris configuration zipped open and we stepped into the small flight deck. Two control Stations and a third command chair behind them. Zezz pointed at the left seat." Take her out, Ensign" I couldn't wipe the smile of my face." Yes Sir, I will Sir!" "Ensign this is not the Academy. Don't snap into attention every time you talk to me, just call me Captain Zezz and leave the parade ground manners and the rest of the Z's of my name behind for a while." "Yes Captain Zezz." I slid behind the multi task console and the soft pseudo leather seat adjusted itself automatically to my body. The Direct access panel for ship systems slipped under my left hand and the Intuitive-control under my right. The panel came to life and a sexless voice said." Prototype Scorpion, fast attack craft, all systems on standby." Zezz sat in the Command chair behind me and leaned back. "Just take her out she's all yours." I ran a swift system check and got all green. "How about Communications Sir? How do I identify us?" "Your name, ship type and reason for our excursion." "Aye Sir." So I opened the Comm. unit." Port Control, this is Ensign Eric Olafson aboard Prototype Scorpion request takes off clearance from Berth 235 for System Test flight." "This is Port 5 Control. Prototype Scorpion you have take off clearance in 12 minutes. Stand by for computronic control." "Prototype Scorpion acknowledged, standing by for external control!" "Acknowledged." I sealed the ship and made sure there were no umbilical attached, then I pushed the power plant to full standby. The berth doors opened and revealed the dirty yellow sulfur sky of Arsenal 2. External tractor beams lifted us of the ground and pushed the small ship fast into the sky. "This is Port 5 Control, Prototype Scorpion we will disengage Computronic control in 60 seconds. Have a safe flight, Port 5 Control out!" I acknowledged and pushed the Intuition lever slowly backwards firing our own thrusters and gaining altitude. The ship handled like a dream and responded to the slightest Intu- move of my right hand. Zezz hissed." Take her out of orbit right away and lay in a course to the Barrow system." "Aye Sir." "Make sure you have plenty of acceleration space in front of you. This is the busiest star system, and it is a shame if we puncture a hole through a freighter." "Aye Sir. Programming way points now to avoid that." Using a tactical map of the quadrant I programmed two waypoints, and kicked the ship past the light threshold into Quasi Space." Zezz said:" That was quick! How fast did she accelerate?" "Sir I accelerated this shuttle with 800km/sec^2" "That is almost as fast as a Wolfcraft fighter!" He said." They made her quick that is for sure!" "Sir I believe she outperforms a Wolfcraft. I only accelerated with 65 % of available thrust. Full acceleration according to these read outs is 1230 km/sec^2" The Shiss gasped." They broke the 1000 click mark with little engines like that. That is amazing indeed; those Terrans are indeed the best engineers! The very fastest Shiss ships can accelerate is 230." "Sir does this Vessel we are in right now, not incorporate the pinnacle of engineering skills of all member species and that includes Colonial Shiss I am certain!" He laughed."You are alright, Olafson, but I was quite serious. When it comes to engineering something for military use no one beats the Terrans. They have a knack for it! Do you know they have an old saying on Shiss and it goes like this. Those Monkey primates of Terra always talk about peace and all, because they are so terribly good at war!." "Sir I am not sure I understand the meaning of this saying." Just as the Shiss wanted to answer one of my screens blinked red and I said." Sir we have an incoming Distress call!" "Put it on and check who else is close by" "This is the USS Seneca under Captain Nagfir. This is a distress call. Need urgent assistance. We are 20 light days of System Barrow." Zezz answered." This is the Scorpion we received your distress call and we are only 12 minutes from your position. What is the nature of your emergency?" "Hostile alien craft! Sudden attack, we lost…" Whatever the other captain was saying got cut off. I checked the comm. Equipment to see if I could re acquire the signal." Sir I am getting multi dim white noise. Characteristic jamming method of Galactic Council tech." "Check what weapons and shields we have and go to maximum speed Computronic Full Battle Mode!" "Full Battle Mode engaged!" the Computronic responded. My seat moved me into a reclined position a 5 point restraining system pulled me into the pseudo leather as if I was bonded with the chair. Simultaneously the dome shaped Omni-sight helmet lowered over my head and face with it I had an unconstructed field of view all around the ship and my eyes were synaptic-linked to the Zoom controls. In essence I had become the ship! I heard Captain Zezz contact Fleet while I checked the weapon and shield status. "This is Captain Zezzazzzzz aboard a prototype shuttle. I received a distress call form the USS Seneca. Possible hostile action." Then he said to me." Do we have anything to defend ourselves?" "Aye Sir! 2 Loki III torpedo tubes, two FTL DE turrets and a kilo load translocator Gatling! We also have triple redundancy Paradim Type IV shields." "That's why they named it Scorpion. It has a mighty sting so it appears." We broke out of Quasi space and saw the Seneca immediately. It was a spherical 200 meter ship, typical form for a light armed explorer vessel of the Science corps. She had a gaping hole in the engineering section and one of the ISAH thruster pods was gone. The ship was hanging above a rugged dark looking asteroid. None of my sensors detected alien activity or anything else responsible for the damaged explorer ship. Just then I noticed a faint energy spike coming from behind the asteroid. Enhanced by the ships computronic and visualized as a red pulsing dot along with all relevant data before my eyes. It was artificial energy, faint but not just a patch reflective material natural and common on asteroids, with remnants of ice or high metal content I knew whatever attacked the Seneca was hiding behind that space rock. Zezz saw it too." See if you can manage a micro jump. Accelerate to FTL. I want to come out of Quasi space on the other side no more than 1 light minute." "Aye, Sir." I hastily laid out the requested maneuver. Micro jumps where difficult because even a fraction of a second could take you way too far away, and safety features like mass collision avoiding had to be disabled because not even a Computronic could react that fast, basically it was hoping that I made the right calculations and that everything worked as precise. A matter collision at the very point of transitioning between Quasi Space and Real Space would result in explosive neutralization. I engaged the Isah Drive for the shortest duration possible and forced the Scorpion in a tight loop around, so our direct line weapons would point towards the enemy. The Computronic complained and the inertia dampers redlined, several gee came through and pressed me hard into the seat." We where now on the other side of the asteroid and screamed towards it with high speed. The Sensors picked the alien ship up enhanced the data and gave us a visual. Just about 100 meters above the rock surface hung a 150 meter long ship shaped like the letter T. Our computronic was unable to match the configuration to any known friend or enemy vessel. But the markings and the Nrlagh thrusters in the cross section of the T bar made it most likely of Kermac origin. The alien ship had noticed us as well and began to turn. "Don't let them fire first! They are bigger than us and probably have enough fire power to pound even our excellent shields!" "All weapons in range Sir. Translocator loaded and armed!" "Disable their drive and maneuver clusters!" The most powerful weapon in Union Arsenals was the Translocator cannon. It translocated anti matter bombs at the moment of explosion via a Trans dimensional tunnel directly in its target. No known shield could stop a translocator bomb. Even the best armored ship was instantly crippled or destroyed when a fusion bomb explosion went off inside its engine room or anywhere inside for that matter. The Scorpion had two translocator Gatling, basically six translocator cannons built around a rotating base feed by a conveyor with a choice of one and five gram AM loads. I send the smallest possible loads into the alien ships thruster pods and what looked like a gun turret. Armor plates suddenly became white hot and peeled of the alien ship. The fight ended before it really started, the alien ship was clearly crippled and without maneuver power. Zezz hailed them." Alien Craft this is Captain Zezzazzzzz of the United Stars Star ship Scorpion. You are in union space and attacked one of our vessels. Cease all hostile activities, identify yourselves." The alien ship was burning and with a weak flicker its last shield went out and now my sensors where able to penetrate the ship and acquire more information. "Sir the alien vessel is clearly of Kermac design. All energy signatures and material scans indicate a vessel of Kermac design by 99.98 percent. There are 25 life forms aboard, two of them Kermac. The others do not conform to any known bio signature." A small craft detached from the ship and energy spiked the same time. The big alien ship exploded, blinding any conventional sensors. Zezz cursed in an unknown language and then said:" Did you lose that small craft?" "No sir, but it is accelerating fast!" "Stop it!" "Aye Sir!" I had the small escape craft already targeted and fired a double salvo with the faster tan light energy projectors while accelerating and catching up with the pod. The small escape craft was hit by both pulses and cut in half. Our Trans light sensors detected multiple targets coming closer and an entire squadron of Ultra Battle ships arrived in Real Space The wreckage of the Escape craft did not read any life signs. We were hailed by the lead ship of the arriving squadron and Zezz identified himself. A Pan saran Captain appeared on our screen." Captain Zezz, this is Captain Tiberius of the USS MICHIGAN. Thanks for your assist we are taking over now. Leave the area at once, your Log entry of this incident has to be classified and filed only with Fleet Intel. I am transmitting authorization codes to verify my orders." "Understood Captain Tiberius. We are returning to Arsenal II now." To me he said." Looks like we won't find out what happened here, Ensign. Lay in a course back home!" "Aye Sir." Presently as I was ready and about to engage the drive we were hailed again. The com signal was prefixed Blue-Blue-blue and meant this message was encrypted to the highest level and sent by Fleet Command itself. Zezz removed a little plastic key from a small skin pocket unnoticeable in his left upper arm and inserted it in the Com console." Computronic verify. Captain Zezz Zezzazzzzz service number 3094821-Z-3433." "Blue-Blue-Blue protocol ID verification I progress. Voice, DNA and brainwave pattern confirmed, Psi-Assessment complete. Input of correct Command Access Data key acknowledged. Awaiting input of Day code." "Day Code is Black-Ink." "Blue-blue-Blue protocol complete. Transmission decrypted and open." The screen showed the logo of the Fleet Admiral and then replaced by Admiral Mc Elligott's face: "Good Afternoon old friend. I am glad that it was you who was out there today and assist the Seneca. I thought you enjoy some well earned off time since your ship is in dock." "Sir, I had the opportunity to test this prototype vessel and you know my fondness of small craft." "Indeed Zezz, indeed! Who else is with you?" "Just a Midshipman who had nothing better to do. So I took him along." "Identify yourself Midshipman!" Commanded Mc Elligott. My own comm. Screen came on and Elligott looked at me." Cadet Olafson. I had no idea you are out there." "Sir I ran into Captain Zezzazzzzz and…" "Never mind. I know you and that is good enough. You are as of today Blue-Blue-Red. Zezz I want you to take a container from the Seneca and bring it to Tabernacle 12. There you will transfer it to Dr. Sam Neuberger. Do not open the container. Do not scan the container. Anyone seeing the container other than Neuberger and team must be eliminated. If you are to be captured or in any form of distress you are to self destruct. Do not call for help." Elligott looked very serious and added. "Everything about this is classified Blue-Blue-Red and you are not to talk to anyone about it." Zezz hissed." Understood Sir!" Elligott attempted a weak smile. "God speed to you. Get Mr. Olafson a code Key as soon as possible and instruct him on Day Code." "I will Sir." "Nice to see you again Mr. Olafson. Stick with Zezz he is one of the best!" "Aye Sir!" ---'— Two days ago we loaded an eight by 12 by four meter standard fleet container from the damaged Explorer Ship and took course to Tabernacle 12. A planet almost 1000 light years from Barrow, and deep in Union space and of the Upward Sector. According to the Encyclopedia Galactica Tabernacle 12 was an ice rock planet on the outskirts of the Tabernacle system and home to a religious sects Theological Research institute. It would take us 3 more days to get there since we could not fly as fast as we could since it was very close to the limits of our small crafts fuel supply at this speed and we would arrive with a few grams of molecular compacted hydrogen left. Any faster would mean higher consumption. The fact that we were in Union space and plenty of places we could refuel meant nothing because our orders specifically prohibited contact under any circumstance. Zezz and I rotated in the pilot seat, Zezz especially stressed scanner observation to see if we were followed, intercepted or otherwise trailed. He just came from the back and said." Report!" "Sensors show eighteen contacts in sensor range but none of them changed course or seem to intercept us. Sixteen are identified as civilian craft and two are Fleet Units." "Did you check on possible mini or micro signatures?" "Yes Sir, as you instructed me. I wrote a subroutine to the scanner readout depressing any filter activity to display everything." "Very well. Go get some sleep and eat." "Aye Sir." I got up and he sat down." Say Ensign, how is it the Fleet Admiral knows you personally. I serve this fleet for 35 years and only meet him twice. Most officers never see him at all." "There was an incident at the Academy and he talked to me about it." "And I thought Larson and I caused some trouble. To get Elligott involved that must have been one hell of an incident!" "An incident that got me arrested, tortured and whipped at the post." Even though he had an alien lizard like face I could see the surprise in his eyes." Whipped? I know it's on the books but I never heard it actually done!" I told him what happened and he listened without interrupting and when I was done he inhaled air with a sharp sound." I sure comment you for staying. Everybody knows about the Worm but I had no idea it went that far up the ladder." "The Worm?" He lowered his voice. It is an open secret Ensign. No one officially will confirm its existence of course and some believe it is just a legend or rumor. The United Stars Navy is so big and spread over an unimaginable area, secret societies developed within the Navy. Some are just fraternal orders founded by some Officer with no other intend as hang out together and have a reason to party and drink. Others are less harmless and seek Terran, Saran, pan Saran or Ult dominance over the entire Union space, to overthrow the Union and make it an Empire with one dictator or Emperor on top. One of these organizations is called the Worm and is a criminal organization dealing with illegal Mil Tech, Drugs and most vile of all sentient beings, you know Slaves!" "And the Navy isn't doing anything about that?" I asked astounded by that information. "Oh it does. Your incident is a prime example. I bet Elligott is personally chasing down leads and weeding out what he can. He is an immortal but he is only one man and he can do only so much. Of course there is Internal Affairs and the PSI-Corps and they all try to weed out those organizations which are by the way highly illegal. If you want a fraternal organization, become member with an official one. There are plenty and you get the approved list right from Navy HQ If you get caught in a secret one no matter what agenda it has you are sentenced to death, no second chance." "Why do you think it had to do with the Worm? I was victim of an Admirals vendetta." Zezz swiveled around." Eric, think about it. There is a retired Commander growing Califerm right under the Noses of the Navy on a much visited Training Planet. He is using Navy Assets to transport the stuff of world." "Yes I know I just told you that and He was a friend of Swybin." "Eric he would have never risked to expose his operation for a simple vendetta. Not for his friend Swybin or anyone. If the Navy isn't killing that Wilson guy then the Worm will for loosing such a profitable operation unless someone else paid them so much that Wilson and Swybin where expendable." "I don't understand. What does the worm want from me? I mean that entire affair ended in me getting whipped with an Alien device in my head ready to commit suicide." Zezz folded all four of his arms." I don't think you have been the target. I think you where a welcome diversion. Listening to your story makes me think that all this noise and exposure and you being blamed and all was just smoke and mirrors to mask a complete different aspect or operation. It's an old Intel trick." "Would not Stahl and Elligott know about such tricks?" "Of course, that is why we had so few successful enemy espionage missions. Those two know more about this than anyone of us ever will." "Elligott did not mention anything about that and I trusted him!" "He was not telling you anything wrong. I just think he didn't tell you everything because it is simply too much information for a simple Midshipman. Or maybe he did not have any leads or information at that point." "What do you think they are after?" "Hard to say. If the Worm allows such an operation and risking great losses in assets and profit then only a big player can be behind it. Maybe the Kermac, maybe a Corporation or so wanting information or an item." "How big do you think this worm is, Sir?" "I doubt that there are many involved ,and 99 percent of all fleet officers is as honest and honorable s you and me, but at one Trillion beings serving this Fleet even less than one percent is a very large number! " I was thinking about what Zezz said. It was a mammoth task even for AI computronics. The volume of daily reports generated must been astronomical. How easy could a report of some wrong do slip past the attention even of the most diligent administration? Zezz leaned back in the chair and said." I see you are thinking, trying to comprehend it. I tried myself, Ensign. The average mind, Shiss or Human simply can't really understand the scope of it all. Yet Fleet Command does it and remarkably well, even with those flaws." I nodded." It is mind blowing to think about it. A simple item as uniforms makes you wonder how many are made each day, how much research has to go along to make them fit for all member species, humanoid or not. That is only one item on a list of items that must be longer than a light year, not counting reports, transfer requests, R&D development." "Or think about the credits that are transferred each standard month at payday." "Well if you look at it from that perspective, the Navy is even more fascinating than the Vid Shows that focus just on fighting and such." He glanced at the scanner and returned his attention back to me." Well all a person can do is keep his nose clean and be the best officer he or she can be." "Did you ever run in one of these fraternities or the worm, Sir?" "I went to Intel school and served a dozen years as a spy on Shiss worlds. During that training I learned about the worm but never ran into anyone claiming to be a member or noticed any activities first hand but I dealt with a Fraternity on my own ship a few years ago." "What did you do with that Fraternity on your ship?" He gazed outside the window." I executed the entire group, six officers and nine enlisted." His voice had become quieter and I learned at that moment that Shiss had a consciousness too. He sighed with almost human sound." I hope you never have to face such a decision in your career. Ordering an execution is totally different than fighting and killing in battle. It is hard to put in words, and a commanding officer must be ready to make that decision if the situation requires it or our laws demand it, but it isn't an easy one. At least it wasn't for me." ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006